oc contest
by InfamousGirl
Summary: NO more OCS.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a war with the x men and humans. Surpisingly the humans won. Its up to my oc and a few other to fix this mess. My oc needs a crew. The world has gone to crap and the young mutants are being abused. My oc and yours will try to fix this. I'm only accepting 5 with my oc. The contest ends on the 22nd. Thank you.**

Real Name:

Mutant Name:

Age:

Sexualily (Bi, Straight, gay?)

Power (only one!):

Costume:

Civilian Clothes:

Personality (be descripive not just words):

Before the war:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Braces/Contacts/Glasses/Ect.:

Scars/Tattoos/Ect. (if its a birthmark you do not have to explain):

If yes, please explain:

Gear:

Body/Build:

Secret crush (maybe none):

Fears:

Skills (UN-include powers):

Weaknesses (at least 3):

History:

How do they get along with my oc:

How do you want to meet:

What do they think of her (like a sister, best friend, he/she has a crush on her?:

**My oc**

Real Name: Nicole Perry

Mutant Name: Pysche

Age: 15

Sexuality: Straight

Power (only one!): Shape shifter

Costume: Black Combat armor with a white symbol on the front (. if you want to look at it.) black combat boots and gloves. She changes her hair to black and shoulder length.

Civilian Clothes: a black hoodie with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Under her hoodie is a white t shirt

Personality (be descripive not just words): She's a leader. Never taking orders. She trys her hardest to make the team a good one. Giving them what they need to survive.

Before the war: She had a loving family. Friends. But they were all killed when it broke out.

Eyes: electric green

Hair: Brown half way down her back

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110

Braces/Contacts/Glasses/Ect.: Braces

Scars/Tattoos/Ect.: Birth mark of a dragon (head on her hand twisting upward.)

If yes, please explain:

Gear: a backpack with a laptop, cellphone, and extra clothes, and a few daggers

Body/Build: Lean

Secret crush (maybe none): idk yet maybe none or one of the submissions

Fears: Spiders, snakes, death, heights, and total darkness

Skills (UN-include powers): lockpicking, a bit of hacking computers, stealth, and pick pocketing

Weaknesses (at least 3): 1. she can't in personate well

2. she can't do guys well

3. she hates being other people

History: Born in poverty she alway knew stealing was wrong, but now things are worse so she's disregaring the things her parents taught her because she nned to help stop the war and not let her family die in vain.


	2. Sorry but some questions I forgot!

**I would like to thank the people who submited an oc. But I had forgotten to add something. (Very Sorry!) By the way this is in the future! ALMOST EVERYONE IS DEAD! (execpt some of the teenager x men who survied! WHICH ARE NOW ADULTS!)Sorry again!**

**Here's what I need:**

Scene (Display of powers):

Opitional- Scene (meeting my oc):

also opitional- suggestion of what the oc team name is:

Extra that you think I should know:

**Please be descriptive! Once again I'm sorry I left this out. I was in a rush, and typed it very quickly. i added some new info look in caps and bold if you dont see it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is in the future! ALMOST EVERYONE IS DEAD! (execpt some of the teenager x men who survied! WHICH ARE NOW ADULTS!) i put this in the last chapter but i guess some people ignored it. I'm not mad.**


	4. 1st chosen oc

**Don't worry if you submitted your oc before hers it doesn't mean she/he was elimated.**

Real Name: Ivy Vaughn  
>Mutant Name: Terra<br>Age: 12  
>Sexualily: Straight<br>Power: Earth Manipulation  
>Costume: A black suit with combat suit with no gloves or shoes so she can be more in touch with the earth<br>Civilian Clothes: A green t-shirt and jeans under a white hoodie  
>Personality: Ivy is a very sweet girl who is like the innocent little sister to everyone. She's a total sweetheart who loves to spend time with those who she considers her family. Can be pretty naive about a lot of stuff and very nice.<br>Before the war: She had parents and siblings that she hardly remembers  
>Eyes: Leaf Green<br>Hair: Curly Mid-Back Length Black  
>Height: 4'10"<br>Weight: 73lbs  
>BracesContacts/Glasses/Ect.: Glasses  
>ScarsTattoos/Ect: None  
>If yes, please explain: NA  
>Gear: A backpack with an iPod, her comfy panda pillow pet, cellphone, and extra clothes.<br>Body/Build: Petite  
>Secret crush: She's too young<br>Fears: Spiders, losing her new family,water, and heights  
>Skills: Good at cheering people up<br>Weaknesses: 1. Can't use her powers if she's not on the ground or if she's in the water.  
>2. She gets scared very easily<br>3. Isn't good with combat.  
>4. Prefers to use her powers for defense even though they can be used for offense.<br>'s still a little kid.  
>History: Born in a good family and after the war met up with her new family<br>How do they get along with my oc: They get along  
>How do you want to meet: Ivy gets lost and then runs into Nicole<br>What do they think of her?: Like an older sister

Scene (Display of powers):  
>Ivy watched carefully as the two-much taller and much stronger-mutants bore down on her. She was nothing more than a petite twelve year old, or so it seemed. As soon as the two stepped off the sidewalk and onto the grass of the park, she threw her arms in the arm. Clods of soil and grass sprayed them in the face. She knew full well she could have used her powers to control the rock of the asphalt or sidewalk, but today she felt like going with original earth. But her little dirt and grass attack hadn't done much other than seriously bother her attackers and they charged at her.<br>"You're gonna pay for that!" One of them growled.  
>This time, Ivy's movement was careful and when she brought the palms of her hands together, arms outstretched, there was no sound. Two enormous chunks of rocky earth pulled themselves out of the ground and slammed the much larger mutants.<br>"Sorry," Ivy mumbled as she walked away.


	5. 2nd chosen oc

**This is the 2nd chosen oc. Sorry I sent it later then usual, I had stuff to do. By the way, you can send in as many ocs as you please. Sorry for not mentioning that alot earily, it kept escaping my mind. If at any point, you don't want me to use your oc, just tell me please.**

Real Name: Thaddeus "Tad" Stillman

Mutant Name: Daze

Age: 14

Sexuality: straight

Power (only one!): His body emits a natural gas that causes people to become  
>extremely confused. He usually releases the gas through his hands, but his<br>whole body has the potential, usually when he is angry or distraught.

Costume: Black body suit with neon green clouds on the front and up the arms

Civilian Clothes: Blue tee shirt and black track pants with blue stripes going  
>down the side. He also wears fluorescent blue running shoes.<p>

Personality (be descriptive not just words): He's a bit dim-witted due to  
>inhaling the gas so often, but he realizes that he had the potential to be<br>smarter, so he's slightly bitter. He's generally withdrawn and quiet, but once  
>he warms up to people, he can be open and friendly. Sometimes he is afraid to<br>speak his mind because he is afraid to sound stupid.

Before the war: His family and friends were normal humans. He never fit in  
>with his family, but his friends cared out about him until they found out<br>about his mutant nature.

Eyes: Big and light blue.

Hair: shaggy and light brown. Just at the length that it falls into his eyes.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs

Braces/Contacts/Glasses/Ect.: none

Scars/Tattoos/Ect.: none

If yes, please explain:

Gear: He always has a green backpack with his laptop, iPod, and a pack of  
>double-stuffed oreos.<p>

Body/Build: slim with lean muscles and on the shorter side

Secret crush (maybe none): some girl that seems like a good fit for him.

Fears: Looking stupid in front of someone he respects, permanently rewiring  
>someone's brain, killer robots<p>

Skills (UN-include powers): He's good at creating distractions and playing  
>soccer.<p>

Weaknesses (at least 3): He's not the sharpest tool in shed, but after years  
>of exposure, the gas has less effect on himself. He needs to be extremely<br>careful with his aim to keep the gas away from his allies. Gas spreads, so  
>they need to careful as well.<p>

History: Tad grow up in a very conservative family. Both his parents were  
>extremely strict and traditional, and Tad, an only child, never felt like he<br>fit in. Needless to say, they were very disappointed when Tad turned out to be  
>a poor student, and they enrolled him in a special education program. One day,<br>when a young Tad was playing a pick-up game of basketball with his friends, a  
>strange, cloudy blue gas began emanating from his hands. Suddenly, all of his<br>friends started acting weird and all confused. Freaked out, Tad ran away and  
>never looked back. Knowing his family was better off without a freak like him,<br>Tad did not even say goodbye. He found a pair of plastic gloves, which he  
>never took off. A kind elderly couple found Tad scrounging for scraps in their<br>trash bin a took the boy in, reminded of their grown son. The proceeded to  
>raise Tad as their own and home-school him, where he finally got the<br>individual attention he required, but they were old and soon passed away.  
>Needing a new home, Tad returned to the streets where he met up with Nicole<br>and her group.

How do they get along with my oc: At first he was afraid that she would think  
>of him as stupid, but then he realizes that she isn't that shallow, and they<br>get along well.

How do you want to meet: Some humans are beating up on him (without realizing  
>that he is a mutant) and calling him stupid and retarded, and then she comes<br>and saves him.

What do they think of her (like a sister, best friend, he/she has a crush on  
>her?: Like a sister or even a mother. He sometimes has a crush on her, but he<br>realizes that she would never like him back, so he starts liking another girl

Scene (Display of powers): His power looks like fluorescent green gas and  
>usually comes from his hands. He has control over whether it's a stream of<br>gas or a cloud of gas that fills an entire room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, the oc contest is cut a bit short. Sorry, but here's a list of who got in. I thought I might tell you since now before I get grounded. Not 100% sure it will happen but just in case. Still, just because your oc didn't get chosen, doesn't mean I didn't like it. Trust me, it was hard to choose.**

**I'll put the rest first and the ones already named last.**

Alter Tallow (Blade) - By: Silverstarsofquebec

Christopher Johnson (Nehalem) -James95

Jake Johnson (Shade)- BadKat13

**Now the ones you know**

Ivy Vaughn (Terra) - Cloudy the night mare queen

Thaddeus "Tad" Stillman (Daze) - superfluffball

**Please don't get mad at me if I messes up your names a little. Please.**


	7. The story name

**The name of the story is The War. Hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
